


Lost

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood.</p><p>There's so much of it, it seeps through the cracks of her armour, thickening as it cools on the open rocks of her final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> artsyneurotic said: Inquisitor dies in Cullen's arms.

Blood.

There's so much of it, it seeps through the cracks of her armour, thickening as it cools on the open rocks of her final battle. 

He's shaking, reaching for her - words but whispers against a wind he does not recognize. The fade hums against the sky, groans of spirits spilling out into the mortal world. He can feel the power of the orb against his skin, each hair rises in warning. 

She is...

Fingers grasping for his own, she's reaching, her mouth twists in rage - her eyes light up with a fight she knows she's lost but she's not done. 

Not yet. 

She's yelling, shaking, her words as sharp as the knives she yields and she curses the magister who slips between the rifts and walks towards the floating city inside the Fade. 

Triumphant.

She curses him until her throat is dry and the tears fall from her eyes. He clings to her, fists tightly wound in her gear, one hand over a wound that won't stop bleeding and the other tries to hold her still. 

 _'Be still my heart, be still - you're **bleeding**_.' He's whispering against her cheek and she's still cursing the sky, 

 _'You're dying, please!'_  He's pleading, weeping, and she's still fighting for the wrong reasons. Her pride, her sense of justice lays tattered at her feet and she won't stand for it. 

She was _supposed_ to win. 

 _'I'm sorry, Cullen.'_ She failed him, she failed the world.Her hand glows green - the pain sears her into silence and it won't dim anymore. She can't control it, its crawling up her arm. 

The rift splits further, the mark grows even further. 

The thunder runs across the heavy clouds and for a moment there's silence in the world. Her anger ebbs away with the rain and she's watching it change into something she can't recognize. 

Statues and floating rocks cross over into their world, she almost laughs. How is that even possible?

Swallowing the hard emotions away, tiredness seeps in quickly, her bones ache and her heart is heavy. Cullen wraps her in his arms, chin on her head as he rocks back and forth, pleading to the Maker in a broken voice.

Practiced words, faith would not fail him this time, Cullen thought, he just had to believe a little longer, he just had to find the right prayer to plead for her life. 

She smiled at him, their gaze meeting for a few moments, she touched his face - was the rain getting into her eyes? She couldn't see him clearly anymore. 

_'No, Maker no.'_

He pressed his forehead against hers, kissed her softly with cries that only came out in broken whispers- there was no breath slipping between her lips and the green glow of the mark dimmed to nothing.

The Herald was dead and he was alone once more.


End file.
